


Вандалы

by Big_Fish



Series: Col. Dospehov [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неслыханный акт вандализма минувшей ночью потряс Лондон. Преступники посягнули на одну из главных достопримечательностей нашего города! На площади Пикадилли, где находится знаменитый фонтан – визитная карточка для влюбленных пар со всего мира, у алюминиевой статуи Эроса были украдены стрелы. Полиция заверяет жителей и гостей города, что для поимки преступников будут задействованы лучшие силы…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вандалы

Неслыханный акт вандализма минувшей ночью потряс Лондон. Преступники посягнули на одну из главных достопримечательностей нашего города! На площади Пикадилли, где находится знаменитый фонтан – визитная карточка для влюбленных пар со всего мира, у алюминиевой статуи Эроса были украдены стрелы. Полиция заверяет жителей и гостей города, что для поимки преступников будут задействованы лучшие силы…

\- Очень любопытно, - пробормотал Шерлок и отложил кухонный нож:  
\- Джон, собирайся, у нас есть дело!  
\- Собираешься расследовать пропажу имущества у алюминиевого ангела? – недоверчиво улыбнулся доктор Уотсон.  
\- Ну, я же детектив, Джон, это моя работа, - громко и пафосно подтвердил Шерлок и, украдкой бросив взгляд на дверь кухни, шепотом добавил: - к тому же это лучше, чем чистить 5 фунтов картофеля и выслушивать ваши с полковником военные байки.  
\- Ты бы его не чистил, если бы ты встал, когда полковник Доспехов проводил побудку, и убрал за собой постель, - так же шепотом возразил ему Джон. - Это называется «дисциплина», Шерлок.  
\- Это называется – «дискриминация», Джон, и я не намерен ее терпеть! А ты либо со мной, либо против меня, - прошептал детектив и, с самым независимым видом, на цыпочках стал пробраться к выходу из квартиры. Джон вздохнул и последовал за ним.  
\- Дезертировали, паршивцы, - весело крякнул в усы полковник Доспехов, выйдя из кухни и наткнувшись на одинокий тазик с недочищенной картошкой.

\- Итак, пропали только стрелы? – уточнил Шерлок, прохаживаясь туда-сюда по кабинету Лестрейда.  
\- Десятый раз тебе говорю, мой отдел этим не занимается, - сухо уточнил инспектор и покосился куда-то в угол комнаты, где стоял засыхающий фикус.  
\- Свидетели есть? – не обратил внимания на это заявление Холмс.  
\- Надеюсь, что нет, - пробормотал себе под нос Грегори, продолжая бросать нечитаемые взгляды на фикус.  
\- Записи с камер?   
\- Боже упаси! – отрезал инспектор. Казалось, фикус сейчас задымиться под его взглядом.   
\- Поехали, Джон, мне нужно осмотреть место преступления, - продолжал бурлить энергией Шерлок.  
\- Валяйте, - проводил их взглядом Грегори, и устало облокотившись на спинку кресла, набрал сообщение на телефоне: «Надеюсь, ты, наконец, вспомнил, куда дел стрелы? ГЛ»  
Через секунду ему пришел ответ: «Вот не надо на меня давить. Можно подумать, ты все помнишь об этой ночи. МХ»

\- Джон, я не могу поверить. Это мой первый провал. Первое преступленье, которое мне не удалось раскрыть, - обескуражено упал на диван Шерлок: - В этом деле нет никаких зацепок, никаких улик, никакого смысла, в конце концов!   
\- Не переживай так, Шерлок. Ну, подумаешь, алюминиевые стрелы пропали, - попытался успокоить его Джон, садясь рядом.   
\- Ребята, чего такие кислые? - раздался со стороны кухни голос полковника: - Я тут, пока вы бегали, картошечки пожарил, огурчиков малосольных забубенил, пару бутылочек водочки в холодильник поставил охлаждаться. Садитесь за стол, сейчас будем лечить вас от плохого настроения.  
…………  
Шерлок проснулся с чудовищной головной болью. Казалось, тысячи крошечных инспекторов Лестрейдов провели обыск у него в голове, перевернув все вверх дном!   
Приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел привычную обивку дивана и в свете этого события открывать второй глаз счел нецелесообразным. Вместо этого детектив попробовал осторожно, чтоб не потревожить больную голову, пошевелиться, в результате чего обнаружилось, что правую руку он не чувствует, а под ребра утыкается что-то жесткое. Вздохнув, Шерлок осторожно извлек из-под себя затекшую руку и прислушался.

Сегодня утром Лондон снова содрогнулся от акта вандализма, направленного против уже печально известной фигуры Эроса, венчающей фонтан на площади Пикадилли. Видимо все те же преступники продолжают зло шутить над лондонцами. Сначала у Эроса пропали стрелы, а сегодняшней ночью у него был украден лук. Это дерзкое ограбление навсегда войдет в историю нашего города, как пощечина общественной морали. Куда смотрит лондонская полиция, задаются вопросом сотни горожан…

Моментально забыв про больную голову и пострадавшую руку, Шерлок резко скатился с дивана. То, что до этого упиралось ему в ребра, упало на пол с характерным металлическим звуком.  
\- Вот ….!!! - сказал он, в ужасе держась за раскалывающуюся голову.  
\- Чего ты так шумишь с утра? – простонал Джон, входя в гостиную с мокрым полотенцем на голове.  
\- Джон, а ты не помнишь, что вчера было? – осторожно спросил Шерлок.  
\- Абсолютно ничего не помню, - Джон аккуратно сел в свое любимое кресло и мученически прикрыл глаза.  
\- Отлично, - пробормотал единственный в мире консультирующий и судорожно затолкал пяткой алюминиевый лук многострадального Эроса под диван.  
\- Под диваном! - озарило Майкрофта Холмса, как раз в это время просматривающего камеры, установленные на Бейкер-стрит.  
***  
«Я нашел стрелы. МХ»  
«Отлично! Осталось еще найти лук, и я смогу застрелиться. ГЛ»


End file.
